Paper plane
by TCBN
Summary: the four boys plus Wendy, Bebe and Alex OC are in a plane crash, land in a remote island and must fight for survival! Suggestions for plot turns required! Nothing gay happens.
1. Chapter 1

Lauren watched the plane glide low over the treetops ahead.

"Stan!" Wendy's voice called from the back

"Yeah?" Stan shouted back

"Can you come here, please? I want to hold your hand!" Wendy squeaked

"It will be okay!" Lauren shouted, "I promise!"

"You shouldn't make promises like that" Kenny muttered, next to Lauren

"You're a fucking JEW! You jinxed this entire FLIGHT!" Fatboy snarled

"No! I didn't!" Kyle shouted

The plane in itself started to judder as it scraped the heads of the trees.

"This is just a nightmare" Bebe heaved, "I'm going to wake up and everything will be just fine, I'm going to wake up in my comfortable pink blanket and stuffed Panda bear!"

"Now isn't the time!" Kyle shouted, "CALM DOWN!"

"Kenny!" someone called

"Yeah!?" Kenny shouted back, dodging a flying bag that flung over his head

"I told you I had a bad feeling about thi-" the voice was cut off

"BBBBRRRRAAAAACCCCEEEE!" someone screamed

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. The aeroplane seemed to do a summersault. Bebe could see out the window. The water was the sky and the sky was the ground, the G force in the plane was so immense, everyone felt weightless. An alarm started trilling, one after the other.

_Stall! Stall! Stall!_

_Nose down. pull up! Nose down! pull up! Nose down! pull up!_

_Engine loss! Engine loss! Engine loss!_

_Rudder failure! _

The plane tore through the dense thicket, hurtling at an immense speed, to a slow groaning halt, squishing a nearby rat in the process. Smoke and hissing of gas was all that was heard, other than frantic birdcalls and leaping frogs and a distant waterfall. Everyone was out cold for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex, lying face down in the cockpit rolled over once she had come to.

"Help" she croaked, not entirely sure who the hell would hear her

The radio static was picking up a faint signal of Russian singing, singing in a high voice, filling the cockpit with somber opera that eerily matched the mood of the state of the plane, after a while the music cut out and it was just static.

"Are you alive?" a voice muffled behind the door asked, "Hello?"

"I think we crashed" Alex said to the ceiling

"Well… duh" the voice snorted

"We should probably check for survivors" Alex mumbled

Alex struggled to stand up and wandered over to the door, greeting Stan as she entered the cabin.

"Bebe isn't moving" Stan said as Alex looked around

"Oh fuck" Alex swore, looking at Bebe's still body. Looking up, she saw that a massive chunk of the ceiling had been torn off, revealing a lush view of a dense forest, palm trees, birds and the sound of crickets. Looking back down, she realized that a long pole had impaled Bebe's head.

"Why did we crash?" Stan asked, touching his hairline where a stream of blood trickled down.

"I… I thought we had enough petrol" Alex shrugged, "we must've had a leak"

"YOU GUYS!" Cartman yowled, "Why don't we get the fuck out of here!"

"Where?" Stan and Alex snapped back

"Out of the plane! The smoke!" Cartman coughed

They looked at the back of the plane where smoke was angrily billowing out of a set of vents.

"Hold onto your aileron! We'll get out of here soon!" Alex snapped, wading through the crumpled mess, Stan in tow

"What's an aileron?" Stan asked

"Joke from flight school, never mind" Alex shrugged, bringing her shirt to her nose and mouth.

Kyle, Alex and Kenny, closest to the back of the plane, covered in a blanket of thick black smoke were knocked out.

"We need to get ourselves out of here!" Alex shouted, heaving Kenny out of the seat, off the plane. Stan and Cartman did the same with Alex and Kyle as they jumped out the emergency exit at the front of the plane.

"Wendy" Stan started, watching someone crawl to the door and fall out

"I'm fine" Wendy groaned from the floor

"This is going to be interesting" Stan muttered to himself

The rest of the passengers eventually came to. They could do nothing but stare in utter shock, along with everyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

"You-" a loud explosion that erupted into the sky cut off Cartman, flying debris raining down, along with a dead crow. After a moment's silence, Cartman turned to Lauren and the argument started.

"This is the most fucking STUPIDEST school reunion I have been on! Asshole!" Cartman shouted, having a finger at Alex, "You, of all people shouldn't be flying a plane!"

"Shut UP" Alex snapped

"Now you leave my sister alone, asswipe!" Lauren shoved Cartman over

"I'm the nnew leader of this group! Since all you've done in the last hour is CRASH the fucking PLANE!" Cartman snapped

"I thought it would be a great idea for me to fly the plane around for a joy ride! I thought it would be cool to show you that people who fail the grade, CAN MAKE it in life" Alex jabbed

"Back off!" Kyle snapped, appearing between the two arguing people, holding either off each other "Arguing isn't going to solve anything! Why don't we figure out where we are, find shelter and try and live!"

"You're always standing up to _this_ useless mothball!" Cartman shoved Kyle

"Leave my friends alone, asshole!" Kenny shoved Cartman into the dirt

"You?" Cartman stood up, "You're standing up to this fucking crowd of useless people! But you're my best friend!"

"Okay" Alex held up two hands, "Go and fuck yourself" she stalked off, along with everyone else, Cartman muttering profanities as he waddled along.

Lauren and Alex, along with the others had been walking for a while

"I think we need a bigger boat" Lauren muttered

"B-boat?" Alex stared at her sister in disbelief  
"Boat" Lauren cleared her throat, "There. We need a bigger boat"

Alex pointed at a small two man sized upturned and mangled looking tinny on the shore, waves crashing onto it's barnacle ridden hull.

"AAahhhh!" Wendy shrieked

A thirty-meter long snake had wrapped itself around Wendy who struggled with immense difficulty to set herself free. Everyine stared in horror.

"Holy shit! That's a SNAKE!" Stan screamed in falsetto, "AHHH!"

"Let me help!" Cartman shouted, getting a stick and whacking Wendy across the face

"Stop that, fatass!" Stan snapped, yanking the stick off Cartman

"HELP!" Wendy wheezed

"I have an idea!" Stan trembled at the size of the snake


	4. Chapter 4

Stan stared at the thing, unsure what to do. Fear clasped him kin the throat when Wendy started talking in a high voice.

"Don't hurt it! It's an innocent helpless animal!" Wendy cried

"What the fuck?" Kenny muttered, watching Stan's blank face

"I…" Stan looked at the group

"GET THE SNAKE OFF ME!" Wendy cried

"Okay, I will" Stan pulled out a knife advanced closer

"Don't hurt it!" Wendy sniveled

"It doesn't look very innocent OR helpless to me, Wendy" Stan deadpanned, getting out a knife and grabbing its head, decapitating it.

"Ugh, that was disgusting!" Wendy shuddered

They all sat at the beach, unsure what to do.

"Far out, we're very far from civilization!" Lauren gasped, staring out to sea

"If only that boat was fixable or large" Wendy sighed, lying down, "my head hurts"

"We need food" Cartman said, "I'm starving"

"Why don't you find something for us to eat?" Kenny snapped

"Oh okay what about Kahl!" Cartman retorted, leaping up and strangling Kyle

"Get off of me!" Kyle kicked him off, "That's cannibalism!"

"Well, I'm going to kill you when you're sleeping" Cartman snarled

"Rack off, fatass" Lauren snapped


	5. Chapter 5

In the middle of the night, Alex peeled open her eyes. Her leg felt like someone had driven a live wire into it. Sitting up, she realized the stupidity of what they had done.

_Come on! I promise, it will be really cool!_

_I think it's a bad idea, man_

_I promise, everything will be just fine! We just gotta press auto pilot_

_No dude_

_We can go into the sky for ten minutes and come back_

_You haven't even finished your flight lessons_

_We just have to go to the hangar in the outskirts of…._

_Woah. That's one big fucking plane, dude!_

_Did we just steal a jet plane?_

_Fuck! The plane won't- we're losing altitude! _

__Alex snapped open her eyes to the sounds of screaming. She realized she was lying in a puddle of mud. She must've fallen down a rock face and knocked herself out. Slowly, she took out a pistol from her coat and brought it to her head.

00

Kyle gagged a screaming Kyle who was tied up in rope vines. Kyle stared at the fire that raged in a pit before him.

"Help!" Kyle screamed, struggling

"You will never ever see the light of day again!" Cartman laughed, "I can't wait for some delicious ribs!"

"You're insane! This whole thing has gone to your head!" Kyle cried, voice muffled

"No pork chops for dinner!" a voice sang as a gunshot rang out, causing Cartman to falter to the ground

"Alex! Holy shit!" Kyle wriggled on the ground

"No one's eating anyone" Alex untied Kyle


	6. Chapter 6

A storm overhead rumbled as it turreted sheets of rain onto Alex and Kyle as they trudged through the mud.

"How did you find me" Kyle asked

"I didn't" Alex shrugged, "I fell off a cliff and knocked myself out. When I came to, I heard screaming"

"Well, I guess it was a serendipity" Kyle laughed weakly

"I was remembering the day before. It was stupid of me" Alex sighed

"We're in a mess now, no point moping about it" Kyle said

"I can't live with myself" Alex replied

"Wait, you didn't fall off the cliff" Kyle gawked, "You jumped!"

"I-" Alex sat down, in the mud, ignoring the driving raid, "I can't live like this!"

"Guys!" Stan and Lauren were bolting in their direction

"We saw a boat" Lauren eyes were bright with joy

"It was a canoe, really" Stan sighed

Kyle started to run with Stan and Alex, down to the shoreline where Kenny was waving frantically at the canoe.

"Help!" they all screamed, jumping and dancing

"Wendy, wake up!" Stan shook her sleeping form, no response

"Wendy, we're saved!" Lauren went to Wendy's side

Slowly, Stan's face went solemn, placed a finger on her neck and started to cry silently.

"Wendy's dead" Stan said, "I think it was the snake venom"

"Oh" Lauren blinked "Fu-"

BANG!

"What the hell was that!?" Kenny jumped, "That sounded like a gunshot!"

Kyle looked around and froze. Alex was nowhere to be seen.

"Shit" Kyle swore, "Alex's… uhh… "

"I'm swimming to the boat" Stan screamed over the thunderous rain

"No, it's too rough!" Lauren replied

The canoe looked to be coming their direction. A blonde boy with a yellow lifejacket, waving in glee.

"Butters!" everyone jumped for the sea and swam for the canoe, dragging the canoe to the island with great effort. The fact two people were dead were far from their mind.

After a while of straining, kicking and frothing, they lay on the sand.

"Butters!" Kenny gasped, "How did you get all the way out here!?"

"Well—I- I- uhh, I went canoeing and it was real cool, then all of a sudden this mean hurricane came along and swept me to sea!"

"Oh shit" Kenny swore

"Oh no, what is it?" Butters widened his eyes in horror

"The hurricane could be coming in our direction" Kenny whispered

"Oh fuck this bloody storm!" Lauren kicked the plastic canoe in irritation

"Wait! I have an idea!" Kyle jumped up from the sand, mindlessly drawing swirls in the sand

"We can't go anywhere" Stan deadpanned

"Yes! We can" Kyle jeered, "Help me tip over this tinny"

00

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Butters squeaked his knuckles in worry, hair blown flat onto his skull by the wind

"Yes! We have to get off this island!" Kyle shouted, wind flattening his afro to what resembled a satellite dish

They then heaved the boat into the water and hopped in.

"I really think this is a pad idea!" Butters screamed

"We have to MOVE!" Kyle shouted


	7. Chapter 7

The tarpaulin stretched over the boat, shielding the stranded was uncovered as everyone woke up.

"How…." Kyle blinked, sitting up after being smacked in the head by the side of the boat and blacking out.

"What the hell just happened" Lauren looked around the expanse of sea

"I- I told you guys this was a bad idea" Butters said

"Now we're even further away from help" Kyle muttered

"Hey, fellas, look!" Butters pointed, "there is the island"

The island, now only a minuscule thumbnail n the horizon blinked at them, far away.

"Well" Lauren sighed, "This is one school reunion"

"We're going to need a bigger boat" Butters muttered as a fin slid along the side of the boat, a blue hat with a red puffball floating up to the surface, drenched in blood.

Above their heads, appeared a massive UFO. Streaming a light green bean down into the ocean, suctioning the boat full of kids into the UFO in light speed.

"You're not going to nuke Earth are you?" Kenny asked in a deadpan voice

"No" an alien replied, "we enjoy watching you suffer"

"Uh, do you mind taking us home?" Lauren cocked an eyebrow

"Nope" the alien laughed, shooting them straight into the center of the very same island they had escaped from.

"Dammit!" Lauren swore, pacing on the sand, flipping off the sky

"All of our friends are dying" Kyle sat down

"I think I know what to do" Kenny stood up, "I can't die. I can get help"

"Good luck with that" Kyle snorted, watching Kenny climb a tree and hurtle to his death, "NNNNOOOOOOOOOoooooooo!"

00

Kenny woke up, stretching as him waking from a terrible nightmare. He leapt off his bed and ran for the airport where they had stolen the plane.

"Time to steal another plane" Kenny muttered

**my creative juices are dwindling,**

**potentially will leave unfinnished**


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm sorry, but you can't go past these fences" a man said, shoving Kenny over

"Aw" Kenny walked away, silently saying goodbye to his friends

…

Lauren hung still from a tree, a vine slung tight onto her neck, swinging her in the wind. She had hung herself when they returned to the island. they found Alex Who thought they were also dead. The happy reunion didn't last.

1 month later

no one spoke to one another; no one even cracked a joke as frequently. Kyle had found Alex lying in the sand, staring at the sky, face ashen.

"Alex" Kyle muttered, "I can't go on like this"

"I don't think anyone can" Alex sighed, lying on the sand, stomach rumbling for the umpteenth time.

"I don't think help's coming, Kyle" Alex sat up, "we're stuck here"

"I have a plan and you may not like it" Kyle whispered

"What is it?" Alex turned to face him

"We kill ourselves" Kyle suggested

Alex thought for a moment. Normally she would've scoffed and backed out of the idea entirely.

"I don't know" Alex hugged her knees

"We have nothing to do!" Kyle pleaded; "we're going to die anyway"

Kyle stood up and took out a hand to help Alex up.

"We'll kill each other quickly" Kyle grinned

Alex looked at Kyle's hand, covered in callouses, dirt and dry from the salt, scars from yanking fruit from prickled trees and bruises from clambering up rocky ledges. Alex placed her severely mangled and cut up hand in his and stood.

They both slowly walked across the sandy beach, salty sea causing their ankles and shins to itch. The large menacing rocks ahead grew larger and angrier as they took a silent stride forward, the occasional stomach rumble and sneeze broke the silence. Once they staggered to the top of the cliff, Alex slowly turned around to her friend, shaking in fear.

"This is so freaky" Alex whispered, sweat plastering her hair to her skull

"We can do this" Kyle smiled, "Just one step"

They both turned to face the roaring angry sea that caused the cliff to occasionally tremor as the waves crashed and curled its angry salty tongues. Alex took Kyle's hand in hers once more.

"One" Kyle whispered, starting to shake, "Don't let go of me"

"Two" Alex closed her eyes, feeling Kyle's grip tighten, "I _can't_ let go!"

"Three" they both shouted, leaping into the sky.

Butters looked up, a fair walk's away from the cliff, from his playing the sand, making a sand castle. He blinked, watching two figures jump off a very high cliff, and plummet into the rocks below. The sound of dead bodies smacking into concrete echoed out the island, along with a crunch of bone as the waves crashed and lashed in the background.

"NO!" Butters jumped and started to run to the cliff, sweating

Running as fast as he could, he kept his gaze on the cliff. The one sound he thought he would never hear again caused him to freeze, mid run. Slowly, shaken, he turned around, squinting against the sunlight.

"We have eyes on one survivor!" a man shouted from a helicopter

Butters gawped, tears starting to stream down his cheeks, shaking tremendously as he watched the helicopter landed on the sand. An official stepped out gracefully, looked around and at Butters who had already wrapped his arms around him tight, crying heavily.

"You're safe now, kid" the man said, "We're taking you home"

THE END


End file.
